disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let the Sun Shine On
"Let the Sun Shine On" is a song in the [[Frozen (musical)|Broadway adaption of Frozen]], following directly from "Vuelie". The song introduces the characters of Elsa and Anna as children, as well as their parents. The song was previously titled "Anna and Elsa" early during the show's Denver tryouts in 2017 and had noticeably different lyrics. The early version of the song was sung primarily by Grand Pabbie, who also acted as a narrator in the show. In this narrative, the song was reprised by Pabbie immediately before "Monster". "Let the Sun Shine On" reuses verses from the song "We Know Better" - an outtake from the 2013 animated film. Lyrics Final version= Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play Elsa: I can cover this whole place in snow I'm not supposed to, though Anna: Yeah, just do it anyway Do it for your sister! Elsa please, oh please I can't do the things you do That's what I'm talking about! Elsa: You really want to build a snowman? ''Anna: You know I do.'' Elsa: We'll stay up late and build that snowman! ''Anna: Yes!'' Elsa and Anna: Me and you Chorus: Nah nah yanana Nah nah yanana Once there was a family Beloved by all A king, a queen, two pricesses And the story starts when they were small ''King Agnarr: Ladies, what have you been up to?'' Chorus: Elsa was a special child From her first frozen tear Her magic filled her parents' hearts With so much love and fear ''Queen Iduna: Elsa, no! What do we say?'' ''Elsa: Magic must stay a secret.'' ''Queen Iduna: There are just some things we can't do in public.'' ''Anna: Like run naked in the breeze!'' ''Elsa, King, Queen: Anna!'' Anna: Let the sun shine on Let our hearts be bright Like this perfect, happy, shiny, summer day King and Queen: Let the sun shine on Anna: 'Cause it's alright Family: Together we can keep the storm at bay Elsa and Anna: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me Chorus: Once there was a family With secrets to keep As rulers in the land Where respect for the crown runs deep ''Anna: Freeze my butt!'' Chorus: And so the royal family Is ever on display And people loved the princesses And watch them as they play Let the sun shine on Let our lives be free Let the promises of our land be sure and strong Let our hearts be blown By this melody All of winter love Na na na heyana (Nowa heyano) Naha heyana (Nowa heyano) Na na na heyana (Nowa heyano) Naha heyana Let the sun shine on Over Arendelle Let the crown be strong and let your love be true Bless our daughters fair Who we love so well We will look to you |-| Early version= Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play Elsa: I can cover this whole place in snow I'm not supposed to, though Anna: Yeah, just do it anyway Do it for your sister! Elsa please, oh please I can't do the things you do That's what I'm talking about! Elsa: You really want to build a snowman? ''Anna: You know I do.'' Elsa: We'll stay up late and build that snowman! ''Anna: Yes!'' Elsa and Anna: Me and you Pabbie: This is the story of a family A long time ago A king, a queen, two pricesses A summer night, and snow ''King Agnarr: Girls, what have you been up to?'' Pabbie: Elsa was a special child That much was clear Her magic filled her parents' hearts With so much love and fear ''Queen Iduna: Elsa, sweetheart, what did we say?'' ''Elsa: Magic must stay a secret.'' ''Queen Iduna: There are just some things we don't do in public.'' ''Anna: Like run naked in the breeze!'' Pabbie: (Anna:) Then there was Anna, the second child (Freeze my belly!) Funny and fearless, and running wild (Freeze my face!) How she loved her sister from the very start Yes, Elsa had her heart Elsa and Anna: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together You and me together, knees together, freeze together Up or down together, princess crown together Always be together, you and me Pabbie: This is the story of a family With secrets to keep As rulers in a land Where respect for the crown runs deep ''Anna: Freeze my butt!'' Pabbie: And so the royal family Is ever on display And people loved the princesses And watch them as they play Chorus: Anna and Elsa, side by side The light in the darkness, the kingdom ??? The promise of our future, sure and strong Warms us all year long Na na na heyana (Nowa heyano) Naha heyana (Nowa heyano) Na na na heyana (Nowa heyano) Naha heyana Na na na heyana Hahiyaha naha Naheya heya na yanuwa Anhahe yunuwana Anna and Elsa, right now you’re small But one day you’ll grow up and lead us all Through days of cold and storms we suffer through We will look to you |-|Deleted Reprise= Pabbie: This is the story of a family Splintered and scared When a house has this much damage Can it ever be repaired? Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Opening songs Category:Musical songs Category:Frozen songs